


Trick-or-treat and Something Sweet

by missmagillicuddy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagillicuddy/pseuds/missmagillicuddy
Summary: After Ryan Caulfield's new job in Seattle falls through, they wind up staying in Arcadia Bay, leaving Max there to help Chloe pick up the pieces. Follow Max and Chloe through five different years of Halloween, as they grow closer together. ONESHOT!
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Trick-or-treat and Something Sweet

Trick-or-treat and Something Sweet  
Miss Magillicuddy

**Friday, October 31, 2008**

Max could smell the bonfire before she was even fully out of the car. She shivered as the cold air swirled into the car from the cracked door. She looked over her shoulder to make eye contact with the girl climbing from the other side of the vehicle. The two girls smiled, excitement glowing in their eyes as the finally stepped completely from the warmth of the cabin. Max could hear the dried leaves crunching under her feet, as she turned to close the door. Across the roof of the car, she could see Chloe slightly bouncing in anticipation before walking around the back of the car and joining her with an excited yell. The window in the front passenger’s seat rolled down, and Vanessa called out to her.

“Honey,” Her mother intoned brightly, “Can you please call me when you’re ready for dad and I to come pick you up?”

“Of course,” Max responded, looking towards the long line and becoming antsy, “Can we go now?”

“Wait,” Ryan shouted from the drivers seat, reaching around Vanessa with some cash in his outstretched hand, “you’ll need this to get tickets and I put a little extra in there so you can buy hotdogs and marshmallows to roast at the bonfire.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Max exclaimed, grabbling the money from his outstretched hand, and giving a brief wave goodbye.

“See you later,” Chloe chimed in from next to her, tugging lightly at her arm to lead her to the food line. “I’m starved! Do you mind if we eat before we go in?”

“Sure! May as well be fully fed before getting scared to death,” Max asserted, beginning to feel the nervousness sneak in. This was going to be the first year she and Chloe got to go to Spook Hollow without her parent’s supervision. She stared off into the distance where she could see the fire dancing high into the sky and daydreamed about how different tonight could have been. She could hear Chloe nattering on beside her excitedly, but her mind was focused elsewhere for the moment. If dad’s job hadn’t fallen through, I would be up in Seattle right now all alone. Well, all alone except mom, dad, and a fat bucket of Halloween candy. Who knows what kind of state Che would have been in if we actually moved? I’m so glad we stayed and I got to be here for her in the most difficult time of her life. Max realized suddenly that Chloe was no longer prattling on and was giving her an amused glance.

“You didn’t hear a thing I just said, did you,” the blond asked, giving her a smirk, “I see how it is.”

“errrr,” Max paused, cheeks turning a slight pink, “no. Sorry Chlo! I was a million miles away. I was thinking about how much today would have sucked if we had ended up moving to Seattle.”

“oh… yeah,” Chloe affirmed, a slight frown marring her brow, “I would have been miserable without you. I hope you know how much it means to me that you’re here. The last month has been hard, but I don’t think I would have made it through without you.”

“I’m glad I was able to be here, too,” Max concurred, resting her hand on Chloe’s elbow, “I’ll always be there for you, Chloe. You’re the most important person in my life.”

“and you’re mine,” Chloe beamed, bumping their shoulders together before stepping forward a few steps, the line having moved while they chatted. “We’ll always be Max and Chloe!”

“Together forever,” Max agreed loudly before looping her arm through Chloe’s and taking another step towards the table with available food upon it.

“What can I get for you,” a bored teen grunted from the opposite side of the table, handing them the requested 4 hotdogs, 2 cokes, 2 bags of Doritos, and sandwich bag containing 6 marshmallows. Max handed the boy the cash while Chloe grabbed a handful of ketchup and mustard packets before running off towards a barrel full of branches that someone had whittled down to roasting sticks. The blond carried their sticks over towards the bonfire, keeping the tip pointed down so she didn’t accidentally take someone’s eye out.

Max held back a smile as she saw Chloe race in to steal a stump that a mother and son had just vacated. Max wandered over serenely, watching as Chloe glared at a couple of older teenagers that were trying to intimidate her to leave the spot. She could see the girl gesticulating wildly, hair whipping around her as she shook her head decisively. Max paused to watch as the girl dispersed the small group with one final middle finger and a dark glare. As the flamelight danced across Chloe’s face, catching on her pools of cyan, and causing her blond mane to burn orange, as if it was born of the flame behind her. The first word that came to Max’s mind was… Beautiful. She looks so stunning in the firelight. Max felt her brain grind to a halt and heat begin to rise in her cheeks, as her thoughts fully registered in her mind. Was I just checking out Chloe? Why would I do that? Must just be the smoke going to my head. Max shook herself from her stupor, as she realized Chloe was calling out for her to join her.

“Took you long enough, slow poke,” The girl jested, giving Max a large shit-eating grin. Max felt a woosh in her stomach as the smile sent emotions reeling through her. What the hell is going on with me?

“Well, excuse me,” Max joked back, drawing out the last syllable in a singsong voice. “We have as much time as we need! I can’t believe mom and dad are finally letting me come without them!”

“well,” Chloe pointed out, lifting a hand to ruffle Max’s hair before turning to sit back on the stump, “You are a full-fledged teenager this year. Last year you were still just a wittle baby tween.”

“Stop Chloe,” Max groused with a faked glare while trying to get her hair to lay back down flat, “Now its gonna look crazy all night.”

“Uhhh, Max… in an hour or so, we’re going to be traipsing through the dark woods. I don’t think your hair is gonna be the scariest thing in there.”

“Haha, smartass,” Max replied sarcastically as she sat gently next to her on the stump. “You’re soooo funny.”

“I know, right,” Chloe teased back before helping Max with her bundle of food, taking the wax paper wrapped hotdogs from her arms and balancing them between them. Max set the bag of marshmallows at her feet, and the cans of soda and bags of chips of on the ground between her and Chloe, while Chloe unwrapped one of the hotdogs and slid it onto the skewer. Chloe handed her the skewer then proceeded to unwrap another hotdog for herself. The two of them roasted their meals while keeping up an easy conversation and a lot of teasing. Max found that she kept stealing glances at her best friend while she wasn’t looking. It wasn’t like she had never seen Chloe before, so why couldn’t she stop looking at her tonight?

After they finished eating, they threw their paper products onto the fire, and their soda can in a recycling bin and made their way to purchase tickets for the main event. Max went up to purchase the tickets while Chloe stood close behind her, peering into the ticket window with an excited look upon her face. Max saw that they were also offering a haunted hayride for $5 more per ticket and decided it would be well worth it to do. The main event itself was 3 parts, the haunted forest, a haunted house in the middle of said forest, and a haunted Maze ‘dungeon’ that was built out of large pieces of plywood, and decorated to look like large brick walls. As she purchased the tickets, the lady behind the counter warned her that the hayrack rides ended earlier than Spook Hollow, and that they may want to do that first. The girls nodded and made their way to the line for the hayrack ride, Chloe bouncing in place next to her in excitement.

“Can you stand still,” Max joked with the girl, as her bouncing was making Max want to bounce, and she thought that may make her have to pee.

“Yeah, yeah,” Chloe grinned cheekily, giving an exaggerated bounce. Max gave a deep put-upon sigh and laughed before clapping in excitement as she saw the hayrack reapproaching them. When the time came to board, Max was happily dragging Chloe behind her as the two giggled together. They sat down and cuddled together as close as they could get without Max sitting on Chloe. We need to huddle together for warmth, right? Max thought to herself, even as she felt the strange butterflies in her stomach again.

They cheered as they lurched forward when the tractor started pulling them along the path. Max covered her ears as the sounds of chainsaws started coming from the woods. They appeared to be getting closer, and Max eventually saw an army of hockey mask wearing men come rushing at them from the woods. She yelled out in surprise and buried her face into Chloe’s shoulder, even as the two of them sat there giggling like lunatics. It was going great until the rounded the corner, and Max felt Chloe stiffen. She looked around and saw that there was an area that had a bunch of damaged cars, there were people in the car’s screaming for help while ‘the bad guys’ jeered towards them with blow torches.

“Dad,” Chloe groaned turning pale as she glanced one car in particular. “How the fuck did they get his car?”

“Chloe,” Max cried out, pulling the girl into her arms, even as she felt the girls breathing speed up, and tears start wetting her shoulder. “I’m so sorry Chloe. You shouldn’t have to be reminded that.”

Chloe continued to sob into her shoulder and bolted from the ride as soon as it was parked back at the beginning. Max chased after her, following her into the park’s bathroom. Chloe was already bent over the sink as she tried to wash the tears from her face. Max hurried up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Max rubbed her back and began shushing her, as the girl continued to sob brokenly.

“It’s not fair,” the blond said in a cracking voice, “He should still be here. Why did he leave me?”

“Chloe,” Max sympathized, tightening her hold upon her best friend, “It was a horrible accident. He would have never chosen to leave you. He loved you so much!”

“I miss him, Max,” Chloe cried out, pulling back to look into Max’s eyes, “Sometimes I forget he’s gone, and I go to tell him something. I got an A on a test, there’s a new song he should listen to, or a show he should watch. I’ll already be heading out of my room to tell him when I remember he won’t be there to talk to. He won’t be there to see me graduate, or date, or get married… My children will never know him.”

“He may not be here physically, but I know he is still with you,” Max told the girl softly, brushing a tear from her cheek and maintaining eye contact, “and your children will know him because they will know you. You will share with them the aspects of your father that were the most important because YOU have those qualities in yourself.”

“Thanks, Max,” Chloe sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before giving her another hug. “You always know how to talk me down. Love you, Max.”

“Love you too, Che,” Max said, feeling her heart skip a beat. “Do you want to go home?”

“No way,” Chloe exclaimed with a tearful laugh “we already bought the tickets. We’re going through the hollow.”

“If you’re sure,” Max told her as Chloe dragged her out of the bathroom and towards the long, winding line. By the time the two girls reached the front of the line, Chloe almost seemed to be back to her old self. The two of them were giggling and nudging at each other as they waited for the go ahead to walk forward. Max grabbed on to Chloe’s arm in anticipation as the employee finally waved them forward. Chloe laughed as Max’s grip on her arm became tighter and tighter, the shorter girl squealing in fright and hiding her face in her shoulder. As they entered into a smoke filled room, a clown with a butcher knife popped up out of nowhere which caused Max to holler loudly in fright. Fucking clowns! Max tucked in behind Chloe, grabbing the back of her sweater and hiding her face in her against her back.

“Chloe, run,” Max screamed out, “You know I don’t do clowns.”

“Chloe, Chloe, Chloe,” a clown said in a mocking voice from further down the hall, “I think your wittle fwiend is scawed. Hurry up, CHLOE!”

Chloe was gasping in laughter as the front of her sweater started moving up her neck and choking her. She reached behind her and grabbed at Max’s wrist, moving her hand slightly forward so she could breathe again and leading the girl through the smoke.

“c’mon, Max. I’ll save you,” Chloe joked continuing to make her way through the smoke. The clowns around her started chanting her name, causing Max to squeal before she peeked out and saw one waving at her with a creepy smile. She tucked her head again into Chloe’s neck and let the girl lead her out of the room. When they finally got back into the woods, they both took in large breaths of fresh air. Chloe because Max had finally stopped strangling her, and Max because she had started panicking due to the clowns. Max moved back to clutching Chloe’s arm, screaming in fright every time something popped up at her. Chloe was having the time of her life, laughing hysterically every time her friend freaked out.

By the time they made it through all 3 parts of the hollow, Max had screamed herself hoarse and was on the verge of having an accident. The two of them raced to the bathroom so Max could relieve herself before they called her parents to come pick them up. The plan was for Chloe to stay the night that night, and Max was so grateful. She knew having the taller girl’s presence next to her would keep any night terrors at bay. The two of them stayed up late eating candy and telling scary stories. Chloe was the first to fall asleep that night and Max found herself again staring at her friend, confused as to why she couldn’t keep her eyes from the other girl.

**Saturday, October 31st, 2009**

Chloe was having a pretty spectacular Halloween this year. The night before the two of them had gone to Spook Hollow together, which would become a tradition for the two of them, and Chloe had a great time… even though Max had nearly choked the life out of her again. She wouldn’t change it for anything. Well, except for maybe the part where Max had lost her cell phone in the smoke room and had to have the actors help her look for it while they blocked other people from entering.

They had cuddled up in Chloe’s bed afterward and shared the candy while once again telling each other scary stories. In the morning they had trooped out of her room and headed downstairs to carve pumpkins while watching Halloween. Max’s pumpkin had looked jolly, while Chloe’s looked twisted and grotesque. Joyce had been watching them from the kitchen, humming as she made some hot apple cider for the two of them.

In the past year Chloe had felt her feelings towards her best friend take a definite turn. She constantly found herself looking at her friend, watching the way sunlight caught the natural high and low lights in the girl’s shimmering, soft hair. She would also catch herself staring at the freckles on the bridge of the girl’s nose, finding it absolutely adorable and every time the girl laughed her eyes would light up and cause Chloe to feel a yearning to just grab her and press their lips together. She wondered if the girl’s pouty lips were as soft as they looked. I bet they are. Chloe had realized she was in love with her best friend sometime over the summer. They had gone on a camping trip with Max’s parent’s and had been laying out watching the stars. Chloe had glanced over to the girl to say something and felt the breath catch in her throat as she saw the stars reflecting in her eyes. When Max had turned to look at her, everything else had disappeared. The crickets chirping in the background and the sound of the wind blowing had faded. Max had looked more beautiful in that moment than any of the stars in the sky. The stars would be jealous of her beauty. Chloe hadn’t thought she could be any more dazzling until the girl smiled, sending a jolt of adoration through Chloe’s very soul.

Chloe had a feeling that her mom knew of her feelings for the slight girl. After they had carved their pumpkins, Max had run upstairs to change after getting pumpkin guts all over her. Joyce had given Chloe a calculating look, followed by a slow growing grin.

“You know I love you no matter what, right,” Joyce asked her, coming up and giving her a hug.

“Of course,” Chloe stuttered in confusion, “I love you too.”

“You’ve made me so proud the last year,” Joyce complimented lightly, “I was really worried about how you would handle everything, but you’ve been so strong.”

“Thanks, mom,” Chloe muttered, “It was hard, but I had you and Max to help me through it. I don’t know what I would have done without her.”

“I know,” Joyce told her with a knowing look, “You two have something that will last a lifetime.”

Chloe gave her a considering look and had opened her mouth to question her. She never got the question out, as she had heard light footfalls running down the stairs. Max had given them a beaming smile as she entered back into the kitchen, and Chloe just barely kept her smitten look from taking over her face. The two of them had spent the rest of the day watching scary movies and vegging out in front of the tv.

As darkness fell, the girls put on A Haunting in Connecticut. Max snuggled up against her friend, yelping and jumping at the scary parts of the movie, and once again clutching at Chloe’s arms. The two of them had offered to pass out candy to trick or treaters and had found themselves reminiscing about when they used to trick or treat. At one point they had paused the movie for trick or treaters and Max had told her she was going to run up and use the bathroom. Chloe closed the front door, waving goodbye to the trick or treaters when a thought struck her. She silently made her way up the stairs and stood outside the bathroom door, contorting her face in a creepy smile. She could hear the sink turn off and readied herself hunching down so her face would be level with Max’s. The door clicked open and Chloe felt like she saw it in slow motion as Max’s face contorted into horror before letting out a bloodcurdling scream. Chloe immediately burst out into laughter, clutching at the doorframe to keep herself standing as Max gave her an unimpressed look.

“Asshole,” She gasped, “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Joyce came running out of her room, asking what had happened and joined Chloe in laughter when she heard the story. Max glared at the two of them before huffing and heading back down to the living room. She was halfway down the stairs when she shouted over her shoulder that Chloe better hurry because she was unpausing the movie if she was there or not. Chloe hurried after the girl, sitting down next to her as she pressed play. She threw an arm over Max’s shoulder and put her head on top of hers.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe apologized wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes, “Do you forgive me?”

“yes… shh, the movies on,” Max lectured, “You always talk during movies.”

Chloe shook her head fondly and tightened her arm around the smaller girl. At one particular part of the movie, Max became freaked out and started hiding her face in Chloe’s neck. Chloe let her know when the scene had ended and looked down to make sure she was okay. Max looked up at her and Chloe felt her breath catch again. The two of them were looking into each other’s eyes and began slowly inching forward. Chloe’s eyes flickered down to Max’s lips before traveling back up to her eyes. Chloe tilted her head slightly to the left and moved forward until her lips just barely caressed Max’s. She pulled back and looked into Max’s eyes, worrying her lower lip between her teeth anxiously.

“Is that okay,” Chloe asked her nervously.

Max blushed and nodded, slowly inching her head forward to press softly against Chloe’s lips before pulling back, their noses still lightly touching. Chloe slowly raised her hand, as if she was reaching to pet a startled animal and rested her palm against Max’s cheek. She pressed her lips once again to Max’s lips, this time adding a bit more pressure. Max hummed in surprise and pressed back. Chloe felt her stomach flip as the two of them continued pressing together. Her lips were even softer than Chloe had imagined they would be and she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Chloe felt Max start moving her mouth against hers as the intensity between them rose. All she could smell was Max’s shampoo, and all she could feel was Max’s soft, sweet lips opening against hers while arms slid up over her shoulders to tangle hands into her hair. Chloe gave a pleased moan as the hands in her hair tugged lightly and moved the hand that wasn’t cupping Max’s cheek to grip at the other girl’s waist. The two of them were perfectly in sync as they continued kissing, slowly running out of breath. Chloe pulled back, pressing two quick kisses against her lips before backing up enough to look at her as she started taking gasping breaths.

Chloe looked into Max’s eyes, startling slightly at the heat coming from them. Max looked gorgeous, cheeks slightly flushed, lips slightly swollen and red, and she was lightly panting as she tried to catch her breath. Chloe lightly trailed her thumb across the other girl’s cheek bone, giving her a heart stopping smile.

“Wowser,” Max mumbled quietly, staring into the other girl’s eyes.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for months,” Chloe told Max softly before pressing another kiss to her lips. “It was even better than I imagined.”

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for, like, a year,” Max told her while running her fingers gently through Chloe’s hair, trying to straighten it up a bit.

“Seriously,” Chloe asked in surprise, “We could have been kissing for a year?”

“Mmhmm,” Max intoned softly, swiping a strand of hair behind Chloe’s ear, then pressing her lips together in a long peck. “Guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time.”

“That sounds like a great plan,” Chloe told her, “One thing, though… will you be my girlfriend?”

“Are you cereal,” Max asked sarcastically, “Duh! Of course, I want to be your girlfriend.”

“Awesome sauce,” Chloe gasped huskily before leaning back in to get more sweet kisses.

**Tuesday, October 31, 2012**

“Happy three-year anniversary,” Max shouted as she walked up to Chloe and pulled her into a tight hug in front of the girl’s locker. “Are you coming over after school to help me hand out candy?”

“Yep, yep,” Chloe chirped turning to face her fully and pulling her into an open-mouthed kiss.

“Okay, lovebirds,” Rachel joked next to them, “I think I saw enough of your lovey dovey kissy kisses on Friday night.”

“Yeah, I was worried they would run out of air, pass out, and fall into the bonfire,” Steph joked to Rachel, elbowing her gently in the side before grabbing her hand.

Max continued kissing Chloe, even while flipping the other two girls off. The other two girls giggled at them briefly before sobering up.

“Staff incoming,” Rachel whispered, “You don’t want to get another detention for PDA, do you?”

Max and Chloe practically flew apart and looked to the side to see Skip giving them an amused smirk. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows.

“Enough of that, now,” Skip chuckled, “You’re lucky it was me coming and not Principal Wells. He’s been getting grumpy with the amount of ‘sexual activities’ going on in the hallways. He’s planning an assembly next Month.”

“Sorry Skip,” Max told him with a shy smile, “We don’t mean to be inappropriate. It’s our anniversary, so we got a little excited.”

“Its okay,” Skip intoned, “Just try to keep that stuff in private. Chloe, did you get the chance to listen to the new Pisshead single?”

“Yeah, man. It was great,” Chloe told him, accepting his fist bump when he lifted his hand.

“Sweet. Glad you liked it. I gotta get back on patrol… but keep it in your pants, okay,” He said, giving the couple a pointed glare.

“Bye, Skip,” Max said as she blushed, turning to look at her smirking friends. “What?”

“You’re such a dork,” Rachel told her good naturedly, “Not in a bad way. I like my dorks.”

“You better,” Steph said, grabbing her hand and dragging her off towards class. Max and Chloe shared a look before walking off after them, Chloe’s arm wrapped around Max’s waist.

“Oh look, it’s the Blackwell Academy Dyke Club,” Victoria Chase jeered as she spotted them walking past her.

“Aw, don’t worry Victoria,” Chloe responded blithely “I’m sure we can find a nice lesbian for you to settle down with. No need to be jealous.”

“I’m not gay,” Victoria shouted as she flushed a deep red, glancing around the hallway rapidly to make sure no one had heard Chloe’s statement.

“Yeah, me either,” Max stated sarcastically with a snort.

“Babe,” Chloe interjected with faked worry, “If you’re not gay, why do you sleep with me?”

“Ugh, I don’t want to know what you freaks get up to,” Victoria huffed before stalking away.

“You sure,” Rachel asked loudly, “we dykes have some really great times in the bedroom! All the scissoring and fingerbangs!”

Victoria screeched from down the hallway and hurried into her classroom. The other girls giggled at Rachel before making their way into their classrooms, Max and Chloe sharing a hurried kiss as they separated for their classes.

Later that afternoon, Chloe pulled her truck into Max’s driveway. The two of them were still giggling as they imitated Victoria’s scandalized screech. Max hurried to unlock the front door and walked in, slamming the door behind Chloe as soon as the girl made her way over the threshold. She pressed Chloe up against the door and got on her tiptoes to press her lips frantically against Chloe’s. She dominated the kiss for a moment before falling back to her heels and letting Chloe take over. Max felt her knees starting to go weak as the kiss grew in intensity as Chloe lightly nipped at her bottom lip, then soothed it with her tongue. Max instantly opened her mouth to welcome the other girl’s tongue into her mouth. The two of them moaned together as Chloe’s taste spread across her tastebuds, and her tongue mapped out her girlfriend’s mouth. Chloe slowly slid her hands down to rest her hands at Max’s hips. Max pulled back from her and looked into her eyes.

“I love you,” Max told Chloe seriously before grabbing her hand and dragging her up the stairs to her bedroom. “C’mon. We have the house to ourselves for another 3 hours… may as well do some dyke shenanigans.”

Chloe pretended to shriek before giggling and following after Max quickly. The two of them hurried up to Max’s bedroom, locking the door behind them. You could never be too safe. Parents have a way of showing up unexpectedly. Chloe walked slowly towards Max and met her half way for an intense kiss. She started walking the two of them towards Max’s bed, pulling back from the kiss briefly to pull Max’s shirt over her head. Chloe felt her eyes widen as they caught on Max’s bra. She felt her mouth dry out as she eyed the lacy bra, tracing the outline of the girls pebbled nipples.

“New bra,” She questioned as she reached her hand forward to press against the lace covered breast. Max tipped her head back and moaned lightly as her girlfriend gently squeezed.

“New set,” Max told her with a heated look, glancing towards her pants then looking back up into Chloe’s eyes. She reached forward and tugged at Chloe’s shirt and helped lift it over Chloe’s head. Max moved forward and pressed a kiss to the hollow of Chloe’s neck, giving a light nip before trailing open mouthed kisses towards her breasts. She ghosted her hands up Chloe’s exposed back and unhooked her bra, backing up slightly to remove it and setting it on her desk chair. She leaned back in and flicked her tongue over her girlfriend’s pert nipple. She softly slid her hands down Chloe’s sides and moved to undo her pants, keeping her mouth busy with Chloe’s breasts and nipples. She heard Chloe’s pants hit the ground while Chloe worked the button on her jeans. She tilted her head up for another kiss, and Chloe met her halfway, hands working to slide Max’s jeans down her hips. Max kicked her pants off her feet and climbed up on her bed, crawling towards the headboard. Max turned to glance over her shoulder at her drooling girlfriend and lightly undulated her hips, her lace panties showing off everything.

Chloe gulped and kicked off her own pants before climbing on the bed after her. Max turned onto her back as she rested against the pillows at the top of her bed, crooking her finger to draw Chloe to her and spreading her legs into a V for Chloe to lay between. Chloe crawled up the bed and laid down between her spread legs, leaning down to place open mouthed kisses along Max’s neck, taking a moment to suck and nibble at it until she left behind a small hickey. Max threw her head back again and moaned loudly, grasping at Chloe’s hair and pulling her up to meet her in a hungry kiss. Max could feel her heart pounding and need growing in her groin. Chloe pulled away gasping lightly and looked up and down Max’s body.

“Fuck, you look so damn sexy,” She groaned out as she lightly thrust her hips against Max’s to try and relieve some pressure, “What do you want, babe? Fingers? Mouth? Dildo? feeldoe?”

“Fuck,” Max groaned as she felt the pressure from Chloe’s hips, feeling herself becoming wetter, as she started to get more worked up.

“mmm, that could be arranged,” Chloe quipped as she pressed her mouth to Max’s instantly slipping her tongue into the girls panting mouth. “Where do you want to start?”

“I wanna eat you, while you eat me,” Max told her pushing at her hip to turn her onto her side, feeling the girl give a slight turned on shudder.

Max turned so her head was facing Chloe’s feet and vice versa, reaching out to pull Chloe’s underwear down her long legs. She felt her own bottoms being slid down her legs and kicked her leg behind her so they went on the floor. She swallowed as she saw her girlfriend bare in front of her, letting out a groan as she felt Chloe’s hand slide up her leg and pull it over the girl’s shoulder. She felt her folds being spread and groaned as she felt Chloe swipe her tongue from her clit down to her entrance. She shook herself out of her head and lifted Chloe’s leg, kissing her way up her inner thigh and nibbling as she slid her other hand up around Chloe and slipped her middle and ring finger into her. Chloe moaned, causing a puff of warm air to hit her most sensitive parts. She ground her hips forward slightly, trying to get more friction before slipping out her tongue and swirling it around Chloe’s little nub. She groaned as Chloe sucked at her clit, and inserted her fingers up to her knuckles, pumping in and out quickly. A few minutes later, Max pulled away and yelled out in pleasure, as her orgasm built quickly and finally rushed over the edge.

“Fuck,” She groaned out as her body shook in pleasure, “Chloe!”

“You like that, baby,” the girl asked, giving her a final couple of broad licks and a few more pumps of her fingers.

“Fuck yeah,” Max groaned as she started to become over sensitized until Chloe withdrew.

Max felt Chloe’s channel squeeze gently on her fingers, bringing her back to her task at hand. She put her face back between the girls legs and started pumping her fingers in and out of her girlfriend again, crooking her fingers in a way she hoped to hit the right spot. She dragged her tongue along Chloe’s bud, moaning slightly at the taste of her love on her tongue. Chloe’s moans started growing in volume, and she started grinding against Max’s face as her hand slid into Max’s hair to grasp blindly against her scalp. Max sped up her fingers and started thrusting her tongue against Chloe’s clit. She felt Chloe freeze above her, then felt Chloe start closing rapidly around her fingers as her orgasm tore through her. When she felt Chloe’s body become loose, she pulled away and withdrew her fingers, popping them into her mouth to clean them off. She sat up and moved back to lay face to face with Chloe, who immediately pulled her into a deep kiss. Max could taste herself on her girlfriend’s lips, and knew that Chloe was tasting herself, as well. She felt another thrum of arousal as the thought hit her and knew she would be ready for another round quickly.

A few minutes later, Max climbed from her bed and walked over to her closet, pulling down a box hidden on the top shelf and walking it back over to her bed, sitting down next to her lover and removing the lid. She looked at Chloe as she lightly caressed the strapless strap on they had become fond of. Chloe gave her a smoldering look and grabbed it, pulling out a small bottle of lube and oiling it up, inserting one end into herself, while she put lube on the other end. Max turned the knob for the bullet that had been inserted in it and moved to straddle Chloe, grabbing the tip of the toy and guiding it to her entrance. Max sunk down until she was resting against Chloe’s pelvis. They bent forward and kissed for a few seconds before Max lifted herself up, then dropped herself back down, releasing a groan as the toy stretched and vibrated within her. Chloe groaned as Max moved, the end inserted in her moving every time Max bounced. Chloe began meeting Max thrust for thrust, the sounds of their slapping skin echoing around the room with their moans. Max leaned over and braced herself against Chloe’s shoulders as she began moving her hips up and down faster and faster. Max angled her hips, pressing back against the toy, one hand on Chloe’s shoulder, the other moving down her girlfriend’s body to rub against herself. Max groaned loudly as her second orgasm of the day scorched through her body. She released moan after moan as the toy continued milking her as Chloe continued pumping her hips until she also came.

Max collapsed forward onto Chloe’s chest, both of them breathing heavily as they came down from their highs. The pressed soft, panting kisses to each other’s lips, lightly pressing their tongues into each other’s mouths. The sensation of the toy eventually became too much, so Max lifted herself from her girlfriend’s lap, pulling the toy from Chloe as well, and turning off the vibrator. Max threw it to the bottom of her bed and moved to get under the covers. She and Chloe worked together to cover up, then curled up together, still catching their breaths. Chloe lightly grabbed her chin and pressed 3 kisses to her lips.

“I love you,” Chloe exclaimed, pressing a kiss to her lips between each word.

“I love you more,” Max told her, returning her kisses.

“Mmm’not possible,” Chloe responded, kissing her nose.

“We’ll have to agree to disagree,” Max compromised, as her eyes began to get droopy. “Happy anniversary, babe.”

“Happy anniversary and happy Halloween,” Chloe said before her eyes shut for an afternoon nap.

**Thursday, October 31, 2013**

Chloe shifted nervously as she waited for Max to meet her at their house. Max was in her final year of school, and they had moved in together as soon as Max turned 18. This was going to be their four-year anniversary, and Chloe had planned a nice dinner for the two of them. She had gotten her mom’s recipe for homemade chicken parmesan and had made a side salad with homemade ranch dressing, Max’s favorite. She had even made some apple crisp and had bought a pint of Vanilla ice cream for them to enjoy with the desert.

Later, when Max walked in, it was to a delicious smell permeating the air. She followed her nose into the kitchen and found Chloe standing in the middle of the room wearing dress pants and a nice shirt. She raised her eyebrows at the girl in surprise, and immediately felt underdressed. She ran upstairs to change into something nicer and hurried downstairs to get a nice cuddle with her love.

“Happy anniversary,” Max exclaimed, pulling the girl down into a gentle kiss. “this is a nice surprise! You cooked!”

“I can cook,” Chloe pouted gently, before breaking out in a smile. “Happy 4 years, babe.”

They pressed light kisses to each other’s lips before Chloe led her over to the table and pulled the seat out for her. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a serving of salad, bringing it out and setting it in front of her girlfriend. Max’s eyebrows rose in surprise as she tasted the dressing.

“Did you make this fresh,” She asked as she took another bite of the salad with a slight moan.

“I did. I made everything… well, except the ice cream.”

“Wowser! I have such an amazing girlfriend,” Max exclaimed, reaching a hand across the table to hold hers. Max was even more impressed by the entree, eating her whole plate and eyeing the chicken on Chloe’s. The two of them were talking about her school day as Chloe took the plates from their main courses and made her way into the kitchen. She pulled out the apple crisp, and the ice cream, cutting them each out a small square and topping it with the ice cream. She looked behind her to make sure Max wasn’t looking and opened the drawer under the microwave, locating a small velvet box by touch and popping it open. She pulled out the ring and stuck halfway down the band into the ice cream. She made sure that it was very visible, as she didn’t want to accidentally choke her girlfriend. She walked in and carefully set Max’s desert in front of her. Max had been giving her a heated look as she walked into the room. Max gave her a flirty look before lifting her spoon and moving it towards her dessert. Chloe could tell when she saw the ring because her spoon froze, and her eyes widened in shock. Max’s eyes flew to Chloe’s.

“Max, you have made the last 4 years of my life the best years of my life,” Chloe told her, reaching her hand out to grasp at Max’s, “If you hadn’t been in my life, I probably would have given up. You are the reason I wake up every day, and I want you to be the reason I wake up for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?”

“Chloe,” Max whispered tearily, as she wiped a tear from her eye, then copied the words she had spoken 4 years earlier. “Duh! Of course, I want to be your wife!”

Chloe pulled the ring from the ice cream and licked the vanilla off making sure it wasn’t sticky before sliding it onto Max’s ring finger. Max held up her hand and looked at her finger for a moment before jumping up from her seat and making her way over to jump into Chloe’s arms. She pressed her lips frantically to Chloe’s as their arms encircled one another. They eat their desserts while snuggling together, already starting to plan their wedding.

“This is a Halloween for the books,” Max said later as they snuggled on the couch. “I think my ears are still ringing from my mom’s reaction.

“Yeah, I hope those were yells of happiness,” Chloe said, looking at her and pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Oh, they definitely were,” Max informed her with a giggle, “She wants me to come over tomorrow so we can look at wedding stuff together. You sure you don’t wanna call Joyce?”

“No, I wanna see how long it takes her to notice the ring on your finger,” Chloe joked. “I don’t expect it’ll take long, probably within 5 minutes of seeing us.”

Max giggled and rested her head against Chloe’s shoulder while she looked at the ring shining on her finger and thought of the heirloom ring her mom had given her to give Chloe that was still upstairs in her closet. She beat me to it. I was gonna do it at Christmas.

**Wednesday, October 31, 2018**

“Trick or treat,” Max yelled out as Joyce opened the door. Chloe was smiling, bouncing a toddler in a pirate costume on her hip, while Max stood next to her round with her and Chloe’s second baby. They had poured over donors for weeks before they had picked who they thought was the right one. Little William Ryan Caulfield-Price had been their first baby and had been carried by Chloe. Unfortunately, she had had a very difficult pregnancy ending with preeclampsia, so they had decided to have Max try to carry the second baby when the time came. The smaller girl was having an easy pregnancy, so far. Almost no morning sickness, her health was fine, and the baby was growing wonderfully.

“Gammy,” William warbled, making grabby hands at her and signaling that he wanted a cuddle from her. “tick r teat”

“Hi baby,” Joyce crooned in her slow southern drawl, “Are you Grammy’s little swashbuckler?”

William nodded wildly and started muttering incomprehensibly. Joyce made her way into the living room, setting him down on the couch and taking out her phone to take pictures. Chloe had her arm around Max’s waist as they made their way down the hallway to join Joyce in the living room. The couple sunk down into the couch cushions next to William and watched as he continued babbling to his Grammy.

“How you doin, sweetie,” Joyce asked Max as she sat in the chair next to the couch.

“I’m doing really well,” Max said, resting her hand on her swollen belly, “We found out the sex yesterday.”

Joyce bounced in her seat and gave her a pleading look, causing Chloe to give a slight snort.

“William,” Chloe said softly, catching the baby’s attention. “do you wanna tell Grammy if you’re getting a brother or sister?”

“Sissy,” he shouted, as he bounced on the couch. “Gammy, canny? Pwize?”

“does someone need a prize for being so smart,” Joyce asked, walking over and picking him up, walking him over to the trick or treat bowl she had set on the table by the door. She helped him pick out a small bag of mini m&m’s while the little boy cheered in excitement and continued happily babbling to Joyce.

“Did you already take him to see Nana and Gramps,” Joyce asked as she sat back on her armchair.

“Yup,” Max said, smiling as she watched the blond woman interact with her grandchild. “No David tonight?”

“He has to patrol at Blackwell,” Joyce informed her with an eyeroll, “he’s convinced someone is going to break into the pool. He’s had that worry ever since he caught a young couple canoodling in there a few years back.”

“That was a good night,” Chloe reminisced, “Well, until he walked in on us naked in the pool.”

“Don’t even remind me,” Max said, blushing in horror as she remembered the feeling of being caught mid coitus.

“Bet you never did that again,” Joyce joked, missing the look that passed between the couple as she was too focused on William. “You know, I just have to say… I’m so proud of you girls. You’ve really made a good life for yourselves, and you’re such a loving couple. William is lucky to have 2 such wonderful parents.”

“Thanks, mom,” Chloe replied with a smile while reaching to grasp Max’s hand. “I don’t know where I would be without her. Sometimes I wonder what would have become of me if Max had wound up moving away. She kept me on the straight and narrow.”

“Straight,” Max teased, giving her a pointed look, “Are you pretending to be a lesbian for me?”

“Har-har,” Chloe Joked, with an exasperated eyeroll. “You know what I mean. I would have gone crazy without you.”

“You know, it was 9 years ago tonight that we had our first kiss,” Max reminded her with a smile lighting up her eyes, “Right in this room.”

“I remember… Halloween was always a great day for us as a couple,” Chloe told her, squeezing her hand tightly and leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips.

“Ma,” William yelled out reaching for Chloe. She smiled gently at him and pulled him to rest on her shoulder, smiling as his breaths evened out and he fell asleep.

“Next Halloween we’ll have two to wrangle,” Max told Chloe, looking at the girl serenely.

“I know,” Chloe said, eyes lighting up, “Isn’t it exciting?”

“Yeah,” Max told her, leaning her head on Chloe’s unoccupied shoulder. Max felt her eyes slip shut as Joyce and Chloe continued talking next to her. Chloe’s words from earlier ringing through her mind. What would have happened to us if I had moved? Thankfully, I’ll never have to find that out.


End file.
